


Death of a Bachelor

by Lilocharms



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 19:19:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10928343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilocharms/pseuds/Lilocharms
Summary: Yuuri is now living with Viktor and Makkachin in St. Petersburg.This is just something that happens every now and then in their daily lives while living together as an engaged couple.Loosely inspired off the song Death of a Bachelor by Panic! at the Disco.... idk, I listen to a lot of music as I write or brain storm.





	Death of a Bachelor

**Author's Note:**

> It is a little after 3 am, and this is somewhat Beta'd by my friend Fiercesnorlax. We're both pretty tipsy, but for some reason I was freakin determined to get this out tonight hehe. So here it is.

On a lazy Sunday afternoon in St. Petersburg, Yuuri and Viktor are at home in their townhouse preparing for the next week of intense training. Viktor sits on the couch with Makkachin looking over routines on his tablet, for the upcoming season. Viktor hears Yuuri in the kitchen busy with the groceries that he just brought in. 

 

Yuuri peeks out from the kitchen into the living room. “Can you help me over here, Viktor?” Yuuri asks in English. Placing the can that was in his hand onto the counter, Yuuri steps out of the kitchen wiping his hand on a cloth hand towel after wiping most of the cans down. Viktor picks up the TV remote, turning it on and starts to flip through channels to keep himself busy.

 

Yuuri glares at Viktor and steps out of the kitchen a little more to stare at the back of Viktor’s head. “Viktor, can you come and help me with the groceries?” He asks again in English a little louder, thinking that Viktor didn’t hear him the first time. 

 

Viktor continues to flip through the channels and scratching Makkachin behind the ears. Without looking away from the screen, Viktor replies “Ya ne znayu, chto vy govorite.” Yuuri’s glare intensifies as he walks a little further into the living room, standing only a few feet behind Viktor now. Yuuri throws the hand towel at the back of Viktor’s head. “Dammit Viktor, I know you understand English!”  
as he stomps away back to the kitchen.

 

Viktor smirks to himself, shifting a little bit to get comfortable. Makkachin looks up from Viktor’s lap at him. Cocking his head to the side the dog looks at his master with, only word that Viktor could describe it as, disgust. With a huff the poodle hops down from the couch and pads his way after Yuuri into the kitchen. “Traitor” whisper Viktor as he watches his dog follow his lover.

 

Yuuri hears the click clack of the poodle’s nails on the hardwood floor from the hallway, then on the tile of the kitchen. Bump. Nudge. The Japanese man looks down to see big brown eyes looking back at him. Yuuri smiles down at the poodle and pets the dog. “Well, do you want to help me?” Woof! 

 

“That’s a good boy.” Yuuri smiles and hands a can to Makkachin who takes it in his mouth, turns around and puts the can into place in the awaiting bottom cabinet. “Aww thank you Makkachin!” Yuuri kneels, throwing his arm around the poodle and burying his face into the tight fluffy chocolate brown curls of his fur. Showering the dog with love and affection, Viktor walks into the kitchen leaning against the door jamb, with crossed arms. Yuuri looks up at Viktor, “At least someone in this house wants to help me out.” Yuuri gives Makkachin one last hug and kiss on this dog’s snout and stands up to finish putting away the groceries. 

 

Viktor grimaces at Makkachin, the poodle gives him a look that the Russian swears is as smug as the blonde Russians. With a Yip, Makkachin leaves the kitchen with a whip of his fluffy tail and goes to lay down on his dog bed. “Izmennik” Viktor reiterates in Russian this time to the dog. Yuuri turns around with a slight scowl towards his fiancé. “What did you just say?” he questioned the Russian, knowing good and well that the Japanese man had been picking up quickly on Russian even before stepping foot into the country. “Nothing, Love.” The Russian walks out of the kitchen and back into the living room. 

 

**

 

Later that night, Yuuri is watching old videos skating off YouTube through the TV, lounging on the couch. Viktor comes out of the room in a rush looking all around the living room. Yuuri eyes him, then quickly turns away. Viktor in the middle of zipping up his workout jacket turns to Yuuri, “Have you seen my skate bag, Yuuri?”

 

Yuuri looks away from the TV to glance at Viktor. “Nani itten no ka wakaranai.” Yuuri says with a slight wave of hand as he looks at the TV once again. Viktor glares at him with his best resting bitch face possible. “I see what you’re doing, Yuuri.” Yuuri smirks, looking away from the TV finally he nods towards the closet near the front door. 

 

Viktor smirks in return. “You knew where it was this entire time, didn’t you love?” Looking down on his lover with pure affection and a bit of mischief. Yuuri giggles a bit and looks up at the Russian. “Of course, I did lyubov moya.” 

 

Coming up behind Yuuri on the side of the couch, Viktor wraps his arms around Yuuri’s shoulders. He kisses the smaller man on the temple. “I love you, Yuuri.” Viktor whispers into the Japanese man’s ear before giving another kiss to his cheek. Moving away from his fiancé, Viktor walks towards with front closet to grab his skate bag.

 

Retrieving his bag from the closet, Viktor heads towards the door. “I love you too, Viktor!” Yuuri yells from the couch. Viktor smiles to himself as he walks out the door and closes it behind him. Yeah…it was totally worth it to leave the bachelor’s life behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this please leave a comment or kudos, I swear I don't bite.  
> Beta: Stttaaarrreeee....  
> Ok, fine I do....but only if you like it. XD If that's not your thing, I promise I won't bite you too hard. :3
> 
> Because I am a slut for follows and new friends to talk to, plz follow on tumblr and Instagram by the same name. Lilocharms
> 
> See you next time my lovelies!!


End file.
